


Info/updates

by GuyInAChair



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyInAChair/pseuds/GuyInAChair
Series: What If... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549348





	Info/updates

_ **Hello!** _

_ **Welcome to “What If...” ** _

_ **A “fanfic” Where i take scripts of tv show episodes, other fanfics, or movies and change stuff, like if one person was replaced with another person, or someone did something differently, if someone acted differently, if someone didnt have this, if someone wasnt there, if this person survived the gun shot, if that person actually died, if these people were bullies, if he had the humor of a 5 year old, if she was a whore, etc. ** _

_ **This is in a series because the “what if”s have a chance of turning into their own thing. If they do become their own thing and you want more, i will add more chapters to that story, and those chapters will continue the story. **_

_ **In these stories I will tell you when you are sopose to forget everything that happened in that episode and just focus on whats happening in the chapter. This is called FOC, when the chapter says FOC, forget the episode and**_

_ ** Focus On Chapter** _

_ **FOC** _


End file.
